ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Wielkie otwarcie
Odcinek 104 Wielkie otwarcie - sto czwarty odcinek serialu Ranczo, a zarazem ostatni odcinek 8. serii, po raz pierwszy wyemitowany 25 maja 2014r. w TVP1. Opis thumb|300 px Nadchodzi dzień wyborów, wielkie być albo nie być senatora i jego Partii Uczciwości. Rozdygotani Czerepach i senator szykują wieczór wyborczy, tymczasem we wsi nieoczekiwanie pojawia się biskup. W czasie nabożeństwa, ogłasza taką nowinę, że Michałowa prawie mdleje. Telewizja ogłasza pierwsze szacunkowe wyniki wyborów, których nie spodziewali się nawet senator i Czerepach razem wzięci. Duda natomiast zostaje zaskoczony przez Lucy propozycją, żeby został jej następcą po zakończeniu kadencji. Że jest to dobra propozycja, dostrzegają wszyscy poza Klaudią, która w żaden sposób nie może się pogodzić z tym, że ma być żoną wójta, tak jak matka. Tym bardziej że planowała w końcu wyjechać z Wilkowyj po ukończeniu studiów. Dochodzi do spotkania nowych jeszcze nie formalnie, ale już na pewno posłów z partii Uczciwości. Senator dzieli teki, ale dla siebie nie przewiduje niczego. Każdemu może zamydlić oczy, ale przecież nie Czerepachowi. Dopiero jemu, w cztery oczy, zdradza swój wielki polityczny plan. Czerepach wyszeptać może zdumiony tylko to, co co jakiś czas powtarza: "Geniusz. No po prostu geniusz". Źródło: tvp.pl, Studio A Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy), *Cezary Żak (Senator/Proboszcz), *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy), *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Beata Olga Kowalska (Wezółowa), *Dorota Nowakowska (Hadziukowa), *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa), *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Więcławska), *Elżbieta Romanowska (Jola), *Mateusz Rusin (ksiądz Maciej), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł), *Magdalena Kuta (Lodzia), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek), *Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz (Kinga), *Jeff Butcher (Jerry), *Dobromir Dymecki (Leśnik Paweł), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł), *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda), *Bartłomiej Kasprzykowski (ksiądz Robert), *Wiktor Zborowski (Biskup Sądecki), *Grzegorz Wons (Więcławski), *Ewa Kuryło (Dyrektorka), *Wojciech Wysocki (Mieczysław Wezół) *Emilia Komarnicka (Monika), *Magdalena Waligórska (Wioletka), *Sławomir Orzechowski (Wargacz), *Tomasz Sapryk (Myćko), *Leon Charewicz (Ryszard Polakowski), *Robert Majewski (Prokurator Jędrzej), *Maciej Ferlak (Bacuła), *Adam Bauman (spiker), *Wiktoria Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Weronika Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Robert Ostolski (dubler Księdza/Wójta), *Halina Bednarz, *Dorota Bierkowska, *Danuta Borsuk, *Edyta Bystrzycka, *Jolanta Deszcz-Pudzianowska, *Magdalena Piewcewicz, *Anna Mazurek, *Joanna Zielińska-Laddy Cytaty *'"Co to my jesteśmy jacyś Beatlesi, żeby się przez baby kłócić"' - Paweł Kozioł do Czerepacha *Hadziuk:"A ty co taki sfrustrowany?" Solejuk:"Gdzie?" *'"My wszyscy taką reputację niewybieralną bardziej mamy"' - Hadziuk do kolegów z ławeczki *'"Tu w ogóle same zakochane pary, taki dworek miłości"' - Halina *Klaudia i Fabian razem:"Puka się!" Kinga:"Widzę" *'"Za dużo biskupów w jednym pokoju na jednego skromnego senatora"' - Senator *'"Na służbie zdrowia każdy się wyłoży"' - Czerepach *Solejukowa:"O co żeś tę rękę tak stłukł?" Solejuk:"O pysk Czerepacha" *'"Ty pijący jesteś, a tam jeden restaurant obok drugiego, a to ty akurat byś się nie oparł. Ućmoruchał byś się, narozrabiał i tak by cię z tego senatu wyrzucili i tak, tylko wstyd na całą Polskę by był"' - Solejukowa do Solejuka *'"No wykapany tatuś"' - Halina o Klaudii *'"Ci dwaj żrą się od dawna, że ludzie mają ich co raz bardziej dosyć"' - Senator o kandydatach na prezydenta RP *'"Ta gmina wisi nade mną jak jakieś starożytne fatum. Im więcej się buntuje tym bardziej. (...) Ja będę taką żoną wójta, że ta gmina na zawsze mnie popamięta, na zawsze! Do końca swoich cholernych dni!"' - Klaudia *'"Ok, przebili nas, po czymś takim nie da rady się kłócić"' - Kinga do leśnika Pawła o Klaudii i Fabianie *Solejuk:"Ujeździłby się człowiek do tej Warszawy, urobił, a na końcu i tak dupę by obsmarowali i tyle by było" Stach Japycz:"Można powiedzieć, na tym cała polityka polega" *Pietrek:"Jakby te wszystkie co kandydowały zmądrzeli to przecież całkiem przyjemny kraj mógłby być" Hadziuk:"Tak pomyśleć, zamiast szarpać się tylko, wyzywać, świnie podkładać sobie, siedzą razem i radzą, żeby lepiej było" Pietrek:"A nie myślą tylko jak dopaść stołków, jak kieszenie se napchać kasą, tylko tak jak pani Lucy o innych się martwili" Stach Japycz:"Bajka to nie do uwierzenia jest, ale marzenia mieć trzeba. O lepszej naszej ojczyźnie też, czego i sobie i wszystkim państwu życzymy, bo tylko głupi ludzie czas na kłótnie tracą, jak życie takie krótkie jest. Wasze zdrowie" Zobacz też *Seria VIII *Seria VIII (DVD) *Seria VIII (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria VIII Kategoria:Odcinki finałowe serii